Wireless networks may enable mobile devices (e.g., radiotelephones, cellular telephones, user equipment (UE)) to communicate within that network with a fixed landline infrastructure (e.g., base stations, radio access network (RAN)). For example, in a cellular mobile network, user equipment may communicate with a fixed base station over a wireless channel.
Various standards (e.g., 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE)) regarding multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) enhancements may be designed to support antenna configurations at the evolved node B (eNodeB) that may be capable of adaptation in azimuth only. Thus, the elevation dimension in these standards may be ignored. This may cause performance problems when the UE may be physically close to the antenna tower (e.g., below the eNodeB antenna) or on a building (e.g., above the eNodeB antenna).
There are general needs for improving system performance in a wireless network.